Symphony of Silence
by TheBeautifulxTragedy
Summary: Yea I'm not very good at summaries, so just read to find out.


_Darkness shrouds the temple as a mother covers her child in protection. Ever so soothing...Like warm water running down thy skin; the darkness comforts them with an eternal erection of protection and secret. In this darkness; creatures dance with the symphony of silence, with smiles of thirst engraved in there cold, dead faces. In this darkness, screams come out as laugher, and laughter comes out as a shattering shrill to their bones. In_ _this prison of deceiving shadows, none shall exit... _

I couldn't open my eyes. I felt myself being surrounded by darkness; the same darkness that they said crept upon you at death. It felt as if cold icy fingers were gripping my throat, restricting my breathing. I was certain that this could be my last moment alive. Something beside me stirred, and it startled my frigid body. Fear was the only thing that kept me alive at the moment. At a distance I kept hearing strange wheezing noises, continually getting closer and closer, instilling further fear within me. Suddenly, arms gripped my shoulders, forcing my eyes open. At first all I saw was a shadow, hovering over me speaking to me in what seemed like an incomprehensible language. Slowly the image started to gain features.

"_No…It can't be you..." _ I thought as I stared into the eyes of someone I thought long dead.

"Funny to see you here Amalia." The man standing over me had a slight steely edge to his voice, as if mocking me. I was at a loss for words, wonderstruck by his presence.

"Sebastian..." my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hush now dear, everything will be alright now. I won't leave you again..."

As if automatically, my eyes closed, and I allowed the darkness that was threatening to overtake me earlier, become what felt like my deathbed. I could not feel anything at all; I was just...floating... Hundreds of memories suddenly flashed across my eyes, as if a reminder of what life was about to leave my body.

"_This can't be the end...it just…" _ I drifted off into unconsciousness.

I awoke with a sudden jolt, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat that had gathered on my forehead off. I looked at the clock. 2 a.m. it read. _ Fantastic...another nightmare. _ I stared at the ceiling of my room, hoping that maybe this time I could fall back asleep. 

_A dream...was it just a dream? It seemed too real to be a dream…_

I couldn't stop thinking about...him. Sebastian...my best friend...my shoulder to cry on...my...everything. _I miss you..._

Outside, the rain was steadily beating against my bedroom window. No longer being able to stay in bed, I peered outside. _Pitch black…just like my soul... _ Scanning the view, something caught my eye. _ What is that? _ I squinted to get a better view. As my face got closer to the window, a sudden BAM startled me. Staring back at me was a raven, perched on my windowsill. I couldn't stop staring into its red, beady eyes. _ So...captivating..._

_So you wish to see him again? _

Startled, I took several steps back, almost tripping over my bag that was strewn across the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about." My voice raspy and barely above a whisper.

_Sebastian. You wish to see him again don't you?_

"How do you know who he is..?" I felt the panic rise in my voice, my heart rate increasing.

_I know more than you think.. Nephalem…_

My eyes widened in shock and terror. There was just no way that this...thing... could know what I was. I watched in horror as the face of the raven turned into the face of a ma...a face I knew too well...

"You are but a scared child, running and hiding… Delaying the inevitable Amalia. Tsk tsk."

I composed myself immediately, refusing this...thing...to have the pleasure of seeing me frightened.

"I am not a scared child. I don't know how you know me or how you know what I am, but I can assure you I am not hiding from anything. And as for wanting to see Sebastian, no, I don't want to see him." I glared at the creature as it looked at me in utter disbelief.

"Shocked are you? Well you shouldn't be. I am not afraid of you or whatever your kind is. Nor am I wanting to see Sebby," My heart sank slightly as I used his nickname. "He is part of my past…a past best forgotten." Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my head, as if I was being beaten over the head with a hammer. In an instant, I felt nothing…blackness had completely engulfed me as I felt my conscious self slip from my body.

_You're what I reach for when I fall…_

In a sea of darkness, everything else fades. It's as if you're there by yourself, with no one to hear your pleas as you fall deeper into the ocean of sadness and pain. Afraid to open my eyes I listened to the deafening silence.

_Dance in the Symphony of Silence…_

At this point I let myself be overtaken by the darkness. I felt it's icy fingers wrap around me neck, squeezing my life's essence out of me. What hurt the most, though, was not that, but the searing pain I felt as it squirmed its way into my body and settling upon my heart. The light that resided in my heart was battling back, refusing to let the icy cold darkness completely overwhelm it, but it was to no avail. The darkness wrapped its little cold fingers around my heart, completely engulfing it in its commanding pain.

_Someone help me…! _ I wanted to scream out, but I could not find the strength. Slowly its venom was taking over my body. Crawling around my body it had injected itself directly into my veins. I felt it then..squirming its way through my bloodstream..


End file.
